


Suit and Tie Required

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF John Watson, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, It's For a Case, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Suit Sex, Top John Watson, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Sherlock and John need to dress up in suits to go to this... club. Little does Sherlock know that John was once a member.





	Suit and Tie Required

John climbed the stairs after a long day of work, yawning and looking forward to a warm cup of tea and a relaxing night in. Of course, life with Sherlock rarely worked out that way and he stepped inside the flat to find Sherlock in a blue suit, adjusting his cufflinks.

Clearing his throat, John decidedly did not adjust his trousers as he took in the sight. “Going somewhere?”

“We are, yes. Your suit is on your chair.”

John raised an eyebrow, but walked over and picked it up. Bespoke. Of course it was. “What kind of place are we going to? Is there dinner involved?”

“A club,” said Sherlock. “There’s still some leftovers in the fridge if you need to eat ahead of time.”

“I’ll make it quick,” promised John.

Twenty minutes later he was admiring himself in the mirror. The light color set off his eyes, making them look blue-gray. It fit him well, hugging his figure, but not too tight. He wondered if Sherlock had picked it out or Mycroft. With his luck maybe they both did. He could picture the two of them quibbling over the proper tie.

Smoothing the jacket, he made it to the ensuite and fixed his hair before stepping out for Sherlock’s perusal.

“Yes. Excellent,” said Sherlock, looking him over.

John smirked, noticing Sherlock’s interest already. “So, what sort of club is this?” he asked. “Something posh?”

“No, not exactly.” Sherlock led the way down the stairs and summoned a cab.

John relaxed and settled back, feeling confidence settle in his spine. He always had appreciated what a good suit could do, even if he couldn’t afford it on an army pension. And Lord knew he’d appreciated both Sherlock and Mycroft in their suits from time to time. Whatever happened tonight, they weren’t taking this one back when the evening was done.

The cab rolled to a stop and Sherlock led the way. John noticed a few other besuited men heading the same direction. He started to have an inkling about their destination a few minutes before Sherlock stopped at the door. It had been some time, but, well, it seemed the location hadn’t changed.

Sherlock waved a membership card at the sleek man at the door taking the cover charge. The man glanced at it, nodded, and before Sherlock could pocket it again, John snatched it out of his fingers.

“Mycroft Holmes. We’re being Mycroft again, are we?”

Sherlock sniffed and took the card back. “There’s no point in paying a cover charge if one doesn’t have to.”

“And I suppose we’re slightly less likely to be sent to the gulag in this case.” John smiled at him.

“Indeed, but the military event is a different night.” Sherlock started looking around as if trying to find someone.

“I know,” said John, stepping a little bit closer.

Sherlock blinked and looked down. “You… know?”

John smirked again, always enjoying catching Sherlock off guard. He fingered Sherlock’s suit coat. “Not my first rodeo, as the Americans say. Are we looking for someone in particular?”

“Yes. An American, actually. He’s here on business.”

“And not the good sort of business,” said John, walking towards the bar and pleased with the admiring looks he was getting. He was well aware Sherlock was watching as well. He got two drinks and turned around, leaning back against the bar and giving one to Sherlock. As Sherlock took it he reached out and pulled him closer by the tie. “You’re not going to find your American if you keep watching me walk away.”

Sherlock swallowed and nodded. “Yes, of course. I… I’ll be over there.”

John let go and sipped his drink, watching Sherlock walk away.

“That your boyfriend?” asked a man next to him.

“It’s complicated,” said John, glancing over him. His suit was charcoal gray but his tie had already been loosened.

“How complicated?” asked the stranger, reached out to run his finger along John’s arm.

“Mmm, flattering,” said John, sipping his drink. “But he’s going to need my help in a minute. Maybe next time.”

“I’ll be here if you change your mind.”

John raised his glass to him and moved away from the bar, looking for Sherlock in the sea of suits.

And being here certainly brought back some very pleasant memories. It had been a good place to escape to before his last deployment, somewhere he could be anonymous. He also had to admit he didn’t mind being the center of attention for once. Normally that was all Sherlock, the bloody peacock.

There was the sound of raised voices and that was almost certainly his cue.

John took a sip of his drink and made his way towards the ruckus. Sherlock was standing near the cruising area and John couldn’t help but glance towards it. The lights were dimmed but suited men in various states of undress were certainly… enjoying themselves.

“I’ll kick your fucking ass!” someone yelled in an American accent, pulling John’s attention back to the matter at hand.

Sherlock opened his mouth to respond, only for the American to reach back for a swing. John sighed, set his glass on a side table, stepped forward and caught the man’s fist, twisting his arm behind his back and sending him to his knees in one fluid movement.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” said John, conversationally.

The American cursed a blue streak. “Now, now, that isn’t very gentlemanly,” said John.

“I do believe in this matter, John, you have no room to talk.”

John shot him a look. “Did you get what you needed?”

Sherlock reached down and took something from the man’s breast pocket. “Now I have.”

John let go and stepped back.

The man rubbed his shoulder and glared at the pair of them as if trying to decide if he should take another swing.

“I really wouldn’t if I were you,” said John. Sherlock was already moving away.

“You haven’t seen the last of me,” the American growled, swiping John’s drink and moving away.

John shrugged, figuring a lost drink was the least of his problems. Sherlock was headed towards a back door and John followed him. “Leaving already?” he asked.

“I got what I came for,” said Sherlock, stopping and looking at John. 

John stepped into his space and crowded him against the wall. “Did you, Sherlock?”

Sherlock’s breath caught as he looked down at John. They were alone in a dimly lit alcove. John licked his lips and reached up to tangle his fingers in Sherlock’s curls, giving them a tug.

A breathy moan slipped from Sherlock’s lips.

“Tell me you grabbed some lube from the table, yeah?”

Sherlock nodded and pulled it out of his pocket. John took it from him and leaned up to run his lips along Sherlock’s throat.

Sherlock groaned. “It… wasn’t entirely because of the case,” he admitted.

“I know,” said John, reaching up and loosening Sherlock’s tie. “What do you want, Sherlock?” He leaned in close to Sherlock’s ear, bodies pressed together. “You want to suck my cock, just like this? You want me to fuck you, Sherlock?”

Sherlock nodded, hands fumbling with John’s belt.

John took half a step back and pushed down on Sherlock’s shoulder. The taller man folded, slipping to his knees and nuzzling John’s cock through his trousers.

“Good,” murmured John, pulling his cock free.

Sherlock eagerly wrapped his mouth around him, moaning softly. John braced himself against the wall with one hand, the other in Sherlock’s hair as he began to bob his head.

“You're going to need a dry cleaner when this is done,” chuckled John, a little breathy. “You saw other men checking me out and you don’t like it do you. You want me for yourself.”

Sherlock nodded, taking as much of John’s thick cock as he could, relaxing his throat.

“God, yeah, pretty boy,” murmured John.

Sherlock groaned, the vibration making John’s hand clench in his hair.

John licked his lips and pulled Sherlock’s head back. “That’s enough for now. I want to come inside you.”

Sherlock nodded and stood, turning to face the wall before dropping his trousers.

John coated his fingers and pushed them into Sherlock, making him groan as he braced himself. “You look wrecked already, Sherlock. Everyone is going to know what I did to you.”

Sherlock nodded again and John smiled. Sometimes the best way to get Sherlock to stop and focus was with a couple of fingers in him. Or a cock. Sometimes a tongue. John’s free hand squeezed Sherlock’s hip and he adjusted the angle. Sherlock bent his knees a bit more and settled himself.

John stroked his own cock a few times as he stretched Sherlock just a bit more. “Breathe,” he reminded him, pulling out his fingers and guiding himself against him.

Sherlock groaned softly, but relaxed as John pushed his way deeper.

God but Sherlock was tight, especially at this angle. John reached around to take Sherlock in hand and started thrusting. He kissed Sherlock’s back. “So good for me.”

All Sherlock could do was pant, moving with John, letting him do what he wanted. John loved Sherlock like this, needy, pliant. His.

John thrust harder, twisting his wrist as his hand slid up and down Sherlock’s slender cock.

“Please,” moaned Sherlock, shivering with need.

John stroked his cock a few more times and Sherlock came, sagging and moaning as he shook with the pleasure. John worked him through, then grabbed Sherlock’s hips, thrusting harder, chasing his own climax.

Sherlock managed to keep himself up long enough for John to come deep inside of him, leaving fingerprint bruises on Sherlock’s waist. Sherlock slipped back to his knees as John carefully pulled out.

John chuckled and ran fingers through Sherlock’s hair. “You alright?”

Sherlock nodded, shuffling around to face John again. John tucked himself away and Sherlock hugged his waist. “Thank you,” he murmured.

“The pleasure was mine,” purred John, petting his hair again. “Can you make it home?”

Sherlock nodded and got unsteadily to his feet, leaning against the wall for another minute or so as he collected himself and fixed his clothes. 

John leaned in and kissed him gently. “Come on, let’s go home. And you can give Mycroft back his membership card, I think I still have my old one.”

Sherlock smiled and nodded. John led the way out, knowing that everyone could see what they’d done, and rather proud of that fact. They’d almost certainly have to come back here again, and maybe next time they could play with someone else. For now, though, it was time to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> This entirely because noadventureshere spotted this [site](http://cityboys.co.uk/) (nsfw). And she and dmellieon pointed out this was entirely in my wheelhouse to write a fic about.
> 
> And also thank you to Irrevocably_Sherlocked for reading along
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and twitter at merindab


End file.
